


Lincoln Loud's Underwater Adventure

by Crash5020



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: After Lisa's latest project malfunctions, Lincoln finds himself in the underwater world of Bikini Bottom. Now, with the help SpongeBob, he has the find a way back home while dealing with an enemy that wants to make him suffer. Sequel to The Fairly Loud Halloween and The Fairly OddParents: The Perfect Girlfriend.





	1. Recap

1000 years ago, a dark creature by the name of Nomed attacked Fairy World with the intent of draining all the fairies of their magic. But, thanks to Cosmo's stupidity and clumsiness, Nomed was  was distracted enough for him to be sealed away by an ancient group of fairies, known as the Fairy Sages.

     A millennium later, he broke free from the seal and absorbed the magic contained in The Big Wand, the source of all Fairy Magic. Meanwhile, Timmy Turner and his Fairy GodParents, Cosmo and Wanda, were in another dimension spending Halloween with Lincoln Loud and his best friend, Clyde McBride. They were eventually confronted by Nomed who intended to turn them and everyone else on Earth into his monstrous slaves.

     They escaped to the Loud House but were quickly tracked down by Nomed, who then proceeded to turn Lincoln’s parents, Bobby and Clyde into monsters. With nowhere else to run, Timmy had Wanda use her emergency wand to poof them, Lincoln and his sisters to Fairy World. Once there, they were tasked with finding the Fairy Sages to help them defeat Nomed and save Royal Woods.

They were able to find the Fairy Sages, but learned that the Fairy Sages were unable to help them and instead bestowed upon them their magical powers and The Sage Wand.

     Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda and the Loud Siblings returned to Royal Woods and after a fierce battle, Timmy was able to use the Sage Wand on Nomed. The magic Nomed stole returned to The Big Wand, giving the Fairies their magic back and returning everyone back to normal. The Fairy Sages then wiped everyone’s memories, except for Timmy’s and his Fairies, and stripped every one of their powers, returning everything to the way it should be. But that was not the end of their problems…

     After returning back to his dimension, Timmy, Chester and AJ explained to new kid, Chloe Carmichael, how the popularity system at their school work. Finding it unfair, Chloe wished that the unpopular kids weren’t afraid of the popular kids. This resulted in the two factions going to war and Timmy had to convince Chloe to unwish her wish. Not wanting her wish to seem like a total failure, Timmy borrowed Jimmy Neutron’s Hypno-beam to convince the popular kids to make a small change, with Chloe being none the wiser.

     Months later, Timmy attempted to find a date to the Valentine’s dance, but no one (barring Tootie) wanted to go with him. Tired of no one giving him a chance, Timmy expressed his feelings of no one loving him to Chloe and left school in a huff. Feeling sorry for him, Chloe wished that Timmy could have the Perfect Girlfriend. Timmy, unaware of Chloe’s wish, met a girl named Isabella and was instantly smitten.

     The two grew close, but the happiness didn’t last as a mysterious cloaked figure named Vrej arrived with The Staff of Mischievous Magic, a staff with the power to rewrite wishes, cancel them or erase them from existence. Using the staff, Vrej rewrote Isabella and had her lead Timmy and Chloe into a trap where he revealed to Timmy Isabella’s true nature and announced his desire to make Timmy and the Loud Siblings suffer. Vrej then poofed himself and Isabella’s to their school while Timmy was discouraged by the true nature of Isabella. Chloe and eventually Cosmo and Wanda talked Timmy out of his funk and they headed to the school.

     Timmy was able to retrieve the staff from the Vrej and fixed the damage that was done to Isabella. Unfortunately, Vrej regained the staff and erased Isabella from existence leading Timmy to attack him in a fit of rage. Timmy once again retrieved the staff and Vrej was forced to retreat. Soon after, Jorgen recovered the staff and erased everyone’s memory so they wouldn’t remember what happened that night. But Timmy remembered, and the event had left scars that will take time to recover from.      

     Meanwhile, in his own dimension, Lincoln had discovered that his younger sisters, Lola and Lana, had developed crushes on Timmy and tried to keep them from finding out. Before he could though, they learned the truth and decided to fight over him. After a battle in their front yard, Lincoln convinced them that fighting wasn’t the best course of action and they decided to win Timmy over on their own terms.

     The week after that, Lisa had discovered breaches in the fabric of space originating in her neighborhood. After reviewing all the data, she discovered that every time a breach in space occurred, it was around the time Timmy visited the Loud House. Intent on proving the existence of other Earths, Lisa started to work on a new project.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln woke up and found himself underneath the bright blue sky.

“When did I get outside?” Lincoln thought to himself.

Suddenly a yellow and rectangular figure loomed over him and smiled. This figure had large blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes, and brown rectangular pants. If Lincoln didn’t know any better, he would think that he was being stared down by a giant sea sponge.

“Hi there!” said the ecstatic sponge

Lincoln screamed, jumped up and tried to run away from the sponge. Lincoln then ran into something and fell on the ground. He looked up and was shocked to find a human sized squirrel in a purple bikini standing over him.

“Whoa there! You’re jumpier then a three-legged kangaroo in the middle of being hunted by a coyote. How about we start with names?” the squirrel suggested.

Lincoln screamed once more and the sponge responded with, “Hi there, augggghhhhhh!!!”

“I don’t think that’s his name, SpongeBob,” the squirrel said as she shook her head.

“You… You’re a talking squirrel… that’s bigger then me!” Lincoln frantically pointed out.

“The name’s Sandy Cheeks,” the squirrel introduced herself. “And my friend here’s SpongeBob.”

“Hi,” SpongeBob said with a big grin.

Lincoln couldn’t believe what was happening. He was surrounded by creatures you would only see in fiction.

“I’m sorry,” said Lincoln. “I just don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Why don’t you just retrace your steps?” Sandy suggested. “Try to remember what you were doing last.”

Lincoln nodded his head and thought back to what he was doing earlier today. It was a typical Saturday morning. Lincoln was watching tv until his younger sister, Lisa asked him to come to her room. Lincoln followed Lisa upstairs and was surprised that his other sisters were in there too.

“What’s going on?” asked Lincoln.

“Another one of Lisa’s science projects,” answered an uninterested Lori.

Lincoln noticed that his sisters didn’t seem interested in what Lisa was going to show them, it was probably because Lisa’s experiments have had weird side-effects on them in the past.

“Now, if I may have your attention,” said Lisa. “Now, for many years people have believed that they’re exists worlds beyond our own.”

“You mean like alternate realities that have different versions of ourselves?” asked Lincoln.

“No, I mean like more like alternate dimensions. Earths that are entirely different from ours.”

Lincoln and his sisters had a hard time grasping the concept of their being alternate Earths, something that Lisa noticed.

“Yes, I know, you need proof to believe me,” said Lisa. “That’s why I’ll prove it by sending one of you to Timmy’s Earth.”

“Timmy? Timmy doesn’t live in another world,” said Lincoln.

“Well, he certainly doesn’t exist in ours,” said Lisa.

“What do you mean he doesn’t exist?” asked Lana. “He’s been here many times.”

“Are you trying to say he’s a ghost?” asked Lucy.

“Wait, I’m in love with a ghost?!” Lola exclaimed.

“No, he’s not a ghost… at least not literally,” said Lisa. “I did some research and found out that the place he lives, Dimmesdale, doesn’t exist.”

“He could just be lying about he’s really from,” Luna pointed out.

“True, but then there’s the comic book he left behind here,” said Lisa.

“You mean the Crimson Chin comic I traded him for?” asked Lincoln.

“Exactly, it doesn’t seem to exist here either,” said Lisa.  “Also, I should mention the fact that there have been several spatial distortions that have occurred every time Timmy has visited us.”

“Spackal… What now?” asked a confused Leni.

Leni was having a hard time keeping up with Lisa’s science talk, so Lincoln explained it as, “It’s like when you go from a dress shop to a food establishment. The area in-between is a way to someplace different.”

“Oh. Got it!” Leni said with a nod.

“Sure, it seems weird that Timmy’s town and comic don’t seem to exist… but do you really expect us to believe it’s because he’s from another Earth?” asked a skeptical Lori.

“No… and that’s why I built this!” Lisa said before heading into her closet.

Lisa pulled out an old projector and said, “This beauty here is capable of opening a hole in space, allowing travel between two worlds. Allow me to show you.”

“Wait a minute, Lisa. Have you even tested that thing?” asked Lincoln.

Lisa ignored her brother’s question and turned the projector on. The projector violently shook around before shorting out.

“Well, that wasn’t supposed to happen,” said a disappointed Lisa.

Suddenly, the projector shot an electric charge at Lincoln before it self-destructing.

Lincoln examined himself to see if anything has happened to him. To his relief, he seemed fine, until hole in space opened up in his stomach.

“What’s happening?!” asked the scared 11-year old.

The hole expanded in sized and pulled Lincoln itself. His sisters tried to jump in after him, but the hole closed before they could, cutting them off from Lincoln. Lincoln fell through the space between dimensions until another hole opened up and dropped him in a sandy area. Lincoln looked up and was shocked to see a town in the distance, a town that seemed to have talking fish.

“What’s happening? Where am I?” Lincoln thought to himself.

Before he could process this strange event further, he started to feel an enormous amount of pressure on his lungs. Lincoln looked around and quickly realized that he was underwater and didn’t have the strength to make it to surface. His vision started to dim as water flooded his body. As he started to lose consciousness, he noticed a yellow figure approach him.

The yellow figure asked if he was okay, but Lincoln was unable to talk or move and soon all he saw was darkness.

After he remembered what happened, Lincoln explained his situation to SpongeBob and Sandy.

“Another Earth?” said the surprised sponge. “I wonder what it’s like.”

SpongeBob then began to imagine Lincoln’s world as a land of ice cream mountains and talking gummy bears before laughing. Lincoln took the moment to look around and noticed that he was in a giant dome.

“What is this place?” asked Lincoln.

“This my own specialized tree dome,” said Sandy. “It’s a dome full of air so I can live down here. Fortunately for you, SpongeBob realized that you were drowning and brought you here.”

Lincoln then realized that the figure that approached him earlier was SpongeBob. Lincoln turned to SpongeBob and thanked him for saving his life.

“It’s no big deal,” said SpongeBob. “I like helping people.”

“It’s true,” said Sandy. “Though that does get him in trouble sometimes. But still, you’re from another Earth, huh?”

“Yeah. I wonder how I’m going to get back,” Lincoln wondered aloud.

“Well, your sister can just get you with that contraption of hers, right?” asked Sandy.

Lincoln remembered that Lisa’s machine self-destructed before it sent him away.

“It won’t be anytime soon…” said Lincoln.

“Hey, Sandy, you’re pretty smart. Can’t you build this magical machine?” asked SpongeBob.

“Well, I’ll give it a try,” said Sandy.

“Really? You’d do that for me?” asked Lincoln.

“I don’t see why not,” said Sandy. “But first we need to finish our introductions.”

Lincoln remembered he has yet to properly introduce himself and said with pride, “I’m Lincoln. Lincoln Loud. The first kid to travel dimensions! Wait a minute…”

Lincoln remembered what Lisa told him about Timmy and corrected himself, “Make that the second.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

At the Loud House, Lincoln’s sisters are reacting to their brother’s disappearance as well as anyone would expect them to.

“Where is he, Lisa?! What have you done to our brother?!” Lynn shouted as she shook Lisa back and forth.

“I don't know! He could be anywhere!” Lisa said in a panicked tone.

“He's probably in a world where zombies rule,” said Lucy.

Lynn imagined Lincoln surrounded by zombies and ending up as their lunch causing her to become even more panicked. The Loud sisters ganged up on Lisa and yelled at her for causing Lincoln’s disappearance, until Lori blew her whistle gaining their attention.

“Guys, this isn't the time to be ganging up on Lisa… even though she deserves it,” said Lori. “We need to focus on getting Lincoln back. Lisa, how long will it take you to build a working version of your projector?”

“Maybe a couple of hours at most,” said Lisa.

“Okay. You work on that while we try to cover up Lincoln’s disappearance,” said Lori. “Just be quick about it. Who knows what Lincoln’s going through?”

Meanwhile, Lincoln blew bubbles at SpongeBob’s request while he waited for Sandy to return from her tree.

“So, this is definitely a winner for the weirdest day of my life,” said Lincoln. “First I find out that there are other Earths and now I’m stuck in one with talking fish. It’s kind of like I’ve entered a cartoon.”

“Who are you talking to, Lincoln?” asked a confused SpongeBob.

Sandy walked out of her tree with a blueprint in hand and said, “I have the solution to your problem, Lincoln.”

“You made a machine that can send me home?” Lincoln excitedly asked.

“Well no… But I did make the blueprints for one,” said Sandy. “There’s just one problem.”

“What is it?”

“We need an energy source with enough power to open a hole in the fabric of space.”

“Where can we find one of those, Sandy?” asked SpongeBob.

“I believe my pen pal, Tadaeg, has one,” said Sandy. “He lives in Genius Acres, a place full of the smartest fish in the sea.”

“What does he look like?” asked Lincoln.

“I don’t know,” said Sandy. “He’s a real secretive person, in fact I’m not even sure ‘he’s’ a he or if Tadaeg is their real name. We only really talk about science projects and our love for karate.”

Sandy handed Lincoln a key card and said, “I was told if I ever wanted to meet him or her… this card would be the key.”

“I see… But how do we get there?” asked Lincoln.

“There’s a train that’ll take you there called the Brain Train,” said Sandy.

“But, Sandy, we can’t afford to get on that train… unless I ask Mr. Krabs for a raise,” said SpongeBob.

Suddenly, Sandy’s shell phone started to ring and Sandy answered it. Sandy gave the phone to SpongeBob and to his surprise, it was Mr. Krabs on the phone.

“The answer is no, SpongeBob,” Mr. Krabs said before hanging up.

“Don’t you fret fellas,” Sandy said as she pulled two tickets from behind her back. “You can use these to get on.”

SpongeBob and Lincoln took the tickets and the surprised sponge asked, “How do you have these?”

“They send me these all the time. They really want me to visit the place,” said Sandy. “And you know this all started when I built that rocket to the moon.”

“You built a rocket to the moon?!” Lincoln exclaimed.

Lincoln was astonished that a squirrel was able to build a rocket without any help.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” said Sandy. “Right now you need to get to Genius Acres.”

“But how? I can’t breathe underwater,” Lincoln pointed out.

“Oh right. That is a problem.”

Sandy tried to think of a solution and suddenly got an idea. Sandy walked into her tree and came back with a collar.

“This will help you breathe underwater,” Sandy said as she handed Lincoln the collar. “Put it around your neck and you’ll have no issues.”

Lincoln put the collar around his neck and SpongeBob asked, “How come you never worn that before, Sandy?”

“I never got it to work on squirrels,” said Sandy. “But enough of that, you guys need to get going.”

Lincoln and SpongeBob walked out of Sandy’s Treedome and started to make their way to the train station.

“You know, you don’t really have to come with me, SpongeBob,” said Lincoln.

“I know, but I don’t ignore a friend who needs help,” said SpongeBob. “Besides, with the two of us together, things are bound to be more fun.”

SpongeBob and Lincoln walked into the train station and made their way to the Brain Train until they were stopped by the train’s conductor.

“I’m sorry, but this train is out of service right now,” said the Conductor.

“What’s wrong?” asked SpongeBob.

“The engineer is unable to operate the train due to personal reasons,” The Conductor explained.

It was then when Lincoln and SpongeBob heard crying coming from behind them. They turned around and noticed a purple fish in an engineer outfit walk past them, crying his eyes out. SpongeBob walked up to the engineer and asked him what was wrong.

“It’s my wife,” the Engineer said while he continued to sob. “She’s kicked me out of the house and said she never wanted to see me again.”

SpongeBob gasped at the situation and exclaimed, “Lincoln, we have ourselves a love emergency!”

“A love emergency? That reminds me, I wonder how Timmy’s love issues is going,” Lincoln wondered aloud.

“Don’t worry, sir, we’ll solve your problem and save your marriage!” said SpongeBob.

“Wait are you saying my marriage is in trouble?!” the Engineer exclaimed.

“She did kick you out of the house and said she never wanted to see you again,” Lincoln pointed out.

The Engineer cried even harder and making SpongeBob and Lincoln uncomfortable.

“Um, so… let’s go find this guy’s wife,” said Lincoln.

“Let’s,” said SpongeBob.


	4. Chapter 4

Following the instructions given to them by the engineer, SpongeBob and Lincoln walked up to a train shaped house, ready to solve the engineer’s marital problem.

“Alright, Lincoln, we're dealing with a love emergency, so we're going have to be very careful how we go about this,” said SpongeBob.

“What should I do?” asked Lincoln.

“Just follow my lead,” SpongeBob said as he ranged the doorbell.

The engineer’s wife opened the door and asked what they needed.

“Good afternoon ma'am,” said SpongeBob. “My name is SpongeBob and this is my friend, Lincoln. We're here to help you with your love emergency.”

To his surprise, the wife wasn't jumping with joy. It was quite the opposite, she was mad.

“Did my husband tell you to fix his mess?” asked the engineer’s wife.

“No ma’am,” said SpongeBob. “We just like to help.”

“Listen, I appreciate the sentiment, but this isn't some petty argument that you can convince me to get over. I'll never forgive him for what he's done.”

“If you don't mind us asking, what did your husband do wrong?” asked Lincoln.

“He forgot our anniversary,” the engineer’s wife answered.

“Well, that’s gotta hurt, but it’s isn’t worth not wanting to see your husband again,” said SpongeBob.

“That would be true, if it wasn’t for the fact that this was the 25th time he forgot,” the engineer’s wife added.

“Ouch… well maybe he can make it up to you,” SpongeBob said, trying to stay optimistic.

“It’s going to take something big to make me forgive him,” The engineer’s wife said before closing the door.

After that, Lincoln and SpongeBob made their way to the train station to inform the engineer that he needs to find a way to make up with his wife, but as soon as they returned, they found the engineer sobbing in a corner.

“I don’t think he’ll be able to do anything, SpongeBob,” said Lincoln. “We’re going to have to take matters into our own hands. But how do we fix this problem?”

“Oh! Oh! I know! I know! We can find Marlin the Weather Wizard and get him to make a heart shaped cloud,” suggested the excited sponge.

“That’s sounds awesome!” said Lincoln. “Wait, you really know a wizard?!”

“Yeah, I met him during my journey to Neptune’s Paradise,” said SpongeBob. “He was causing a storm to get back at the local news station for trying to control the weather when that’s his job. My best friend, Patrick, and I got rid of the machine and he immediately made the storm go away.”

“Wow. Well where is he?” asked Lincoln.

SpongeBob opened his mouth and immediately remembered that Marlin moved from his magical cave after their last encounter.

“He… moved away,” said the embarrassed sponge.

“Oh…” muttered the disappointed 11-year old. “Well, we’ll have to think of something else.”

Lincoln and SpongeBob took a moment to think of a solution until one hit Lincoln.

“I got it!” said Lincoln. “Whenever my mom or my sister, Lori, get mad, my dad and Bobby deal with the situation by either giving to their demands or buying them a gift. We need to get the engineer’s wife a gift and say it’s from her husband.”

“That’s a great idea!” said SpongeBob.

“The only thing is we have no idea what to get.”

“I know someone who can help us.”

Moments later, SpongeBob knocked on the door of an eastern island head until his neighbor, Squidward opened it.

“What do you want, SpongeBob?” Squidward asked in an annoyed tone.

“Hey, Squidward, what kind of gift would you get for a girl that’s mad at you?” asked SpongeBob.

“Ah, finally got yourself a girlfriend and already made her mad eh, SpongeBob?”

“What?! No- I mean I’m not asking for me, I’m asking for someone else.”

“Oh yeah, ‘someone else’. Alright, SpongeBob, I’ll give you some advice. You need to buy the girl a gift and make sure that it’s something… SPECTACULAR!”

Squidward walked back into his house, leaving SpongeBob and Lincoln to wonder what to get.

“I got it!” said SpongeBob.

“What is it?” asked Lincoln.

“To Jellyfish fields!”

An hour later, SpongeBob and Lincoln wait at the train station, wondering if their plan worked. Soon, the engineer happily ran into the train station. He ran into the train and the conductor announced that the Brain Train was back in service.

“Looks like it worked,” said Lincoln.

“Of course it did,” said SpongeBob. “Nothing says I’m sorry more than a statue of your loved one made entirely out of jellyfish jelly.”

SpongeBob and Lincoln boarded the brain train and found the room they’ll be staying in until they reached their destination. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a room that contained two beds and a drawer. SpongeBob jumped on one of the beds and noted how comfortable it was. Lincoln pulled out the key card Sandy gave him and began to wonder if this Tadaeg could help him.

“Hey, SpongeBob, it’s going to be a while before we get to Genius Acres,” said Lincoln. “What do you want to-”

Lincoln noticed that SpongeBob has fallen asleep and decided to take a nap as well. Lincoln stuffed the card back in his pocket and jumped on the other bed. Lincoln closed his eyes and started to wonder how his family was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes and, to his surprise, he wasn’t on the Brain Train, he was in his own room. Lincoln sat up in his bed, wondering if what he went through was just a dream.

“You were not dreaming, Lincoln Loud.”

Lincoln quickly looked to his left and was surprised to find a cloaked figure standing next to him.

“In fact… you are dreaming right now,” The Cloaked Figure said.

“Who are you and what do you mean I’m dreaming?” asked Lincoln.

“Look out your window.”

Lincoln did as he was told and was shocked to find that his neighborhood was now a pixelated race track

“Okay, I’m dreaming,” said Lincoln. “But who are you?”

The Cloaked Figure lowered their hood, revealing themselves to be a young girl. She had long red hair and deep blue eyes. She seemed to be a normal girl, except for the fact that she had pointed ears and horns that protrude from her head.

“My name is Malie, Lincoln, and I’m here to warn you about the danger,” the young girl said.

“Wait, if this is a dream… then doesn’t that mean you’re someone I dreamt up?” asked Lincoln.

“I’m real, Lincoln. I would come meet you in person, but considering the circumstances, I’m only able to talk to you through your dreams.”

“I don’t get it.”

“You see… dreams actually take place in another realm of existence. Thanks to my powers, I was able to travel here to talk to you and warn you about the danger.”

“What danger?”

“You don’t remember but on Halloween, you, your sisters, Timmy Turner and his fairies defeated a creature named Nomed. Yours and everyone’s memories were wiped by the Fairy Sages to keep the incident under wraps. But that wasn’t the end of your problems. Vrej wants revenge on those that defeated Nomed and he already hurt Timmy. Now he’s after you and I’m certain he will make his move soon.”

Lincoln was having a hard time believing Malie’s words. He didn’t remember fighting an evil creature, but he knew he couldn’t dismiss her claims considering everything he’s been through today. Lincoln wanted to know more about what happened on Halloween, but to his surprise, Malie started to fade away.

“What’s happening?” asked Lincoln.

“You’re waking up,” said Malie. “Be careful, Lincoln Loud.”

Lincoln instantly sat up in his bed and realized that he was back on the train. Lincoln began to wonder whether Malie was real or not and if he really was in any danger.

Meanwhile, at the Loud House, Lisa continued to work on a new dimensional projector with her sister’s help.

“Okay, it’s almost finished,” said Lisa. “We just need to something to power it with and then we can find Lincoln.”

Suddenly, a hole in space opened in her room and a robed figure wielding a trident walked through it.

“Ladies, if you want to find your brother, allow me to help,” The Robed Figure said.


	6. Chapter 6

The Brain Train stopped and the passengers walked out of it.

“Alright, time to find Tadaeg,” SpongeBob said with optimism.

“Yeah…” Lincoln muttered.

Lincoln hasn’t been his self since his nap on the train, something that hasn’t gone unnoticed.

“What’s wrong, Lincoln?” asked SpongeBob. “You’ve been down in the dumps since I woke up.”

“I had the weirdest dream…” Lincoln started.

“I had a weird dream too!” SpongeBob interrupted. “There were these big purple creatures trying to take over Bikini Bottom and I had to run away before jumping through a hole in the air. What about you?”

“I dreamt that there was this girl in my room and she told me that me and my sisters were in danger,” Lincoln explained. “And now I’m worried about two things… 1.) What Ronnie Anne would do to me if she found out that I had a dream about another girl and 2.) What if that girl in my dream was real? That would mean my family and I are in danger and…”

SpongeBob slapped Lincoln, much to his surprise.

“What was that for?” asked Lincoln, confused by SpongeBob’s actions.

“That’s what Patrick does sometimes to calm me down,” SpongeBob explained. “I’m sure you just had a bad dream. Now we’re going to find Tadaeg, get the thing Sandy needs and send you home back to your family!”

Lincoln still felt a little worried but SpongeBob’s optimism did make him feel a little better.

“Thanks, SpongeBob,” said Lincoln.

“Don’t you worry, Lincoln,” said SpongeBob. “As long as these pants are square and this sponge is bob… I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!”

“Uh, SpongeBob… can you let me down?”

SpongeBob looked up and realized that he has lifted Lincoln over his head. SpongeBob placed back on his feet and apologized. Lincoln pulled out Tadaeg’s Key Card and began to wonder how it will help them.

“I see you have Tadaeg’s Key.”

SpongeBob and Lincoln turned to their right and spotted a dolphin wearing a squirrel mask.

“You must be acquainted with Tadaeg’s pen pal, Sandy,” the dolphin said.

“Hey a dolphin!” said SpongeBob. “Do you know Bubbles?”

“No, but I do know how you can find Tadaeg,” the dolphin answered.

“Really? How?” asked Lincoln.

“You need to go to the Genius Shack,” the dolphin said. “There you will find The M&B Enthusiasts. They will lead you to Tadaeg.”

The masked dolphin gave the two instructions on how to get to the Genius Shack and sent them on their way. They made their way to the Genius Shack without any trouble and found teenage fish inventing and sharing their ideas with each other.

“I wonder who The M&B Enthusiasts are?” SpongeBob wondered aloud.

Soon, the entire Shack went silent. The soon a trio of fish stood up from their table and walked over to SpongeBob and Lincoln.

“My name is Benjamin,” one of them introduced themselves. “My associates here are Issac and Noah. Together we are the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Enthusiasts!”

“Oh… M&B stands for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy,” said SpongeBob. “I’m into them too!”

“Well we’re the ultimate fans of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy,” said Benjamin.

“Well, do you know where Tadaeg is?” asked Lincoln.

“Yeah, we know,” said Benjamin. “But if you want to find out, you’re going to have to beat us in a trivia bowl. You have to out fan us… are you ready?

SpongeBob smiled and confidently shouted, “I’m ready!”

“Alright,” said Benjamin. “Question #1: Who’s Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy’s arch villain?”

“The Dirty Bubble,” SpongeBob answered. “What was the name of the super hero team Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were a part of?”

“The International Justice League of Super Acquaintances. Why did Barnacle Boy form Every Villain Is Lemons?”

“Because Mermaid Man wouldn’t let him get an adult sized Krabby Patty. Where did Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy go to on vacation in their third semi-retired outing?”

“Leisure Village!”

SpongeBob and Benjamin kept firing questions at each and answered the others questions without fail.

“Alright, Benjamin, we seem to be equally matched as fans,” said SpongeBob. “Let’s make the question the last.”

“Alright then,” said Benjamin. “Ask your question.”

“In episode 254, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy used the Orb of Confusion to stop the Atomic Flounder launching nuclear sharks at an oil facility. But there’s a conspiracy that episode wasn’t originally episode 254. It only aired once… what happened in that episode?”

“Uh… um…”

Benjamin was rendered speechless. He didn’t know what SpongeBob was talking about.

“Times up!” said SpongeBob. “What happened was that Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy was playing a poker game with Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble.”

“I don’t believe you,” said Benjamin. “You’re just making that up.”

“Wrong! I have the tape to prove it,” SpongeBob said before he pulled a video tape out of his pocket. “Lead me to a TV!”

Benjamin lead them to the back and showed SpongeBob a TV and VCR. SpongeBob slipped the tape into VCR and they watched the episode SpongeBob was talking about. After the watching the entire tape, Benjamin conceded defeat and gave SpongeBob and Lincoln the information they needed. SpongeBob and Lincoln walked out of the Genius Shack and walked to a giant boulder in the middle of nowhere.

“I don’t get it,” said Lincoln. “Where’s Tadaeg?”

Lincoln pulled the Key Card out of his pocket and suddenly a slit revealed itself in the rock. Lincoln inserted the Key Card into the slit and opened a doorway into the boulder. SpongeBob and Lincoln walked through the doorway and found themselves in a giant lab.

“Ah, you made it.”

SpongeBob and Lincoln turned around and to their surprise, the masked dolphin walked into the lab as the door closed behind them.

“What are you doing here mysterious stranger?” SpongeBob asked.

The dolphin removed their mask and immediately transformed into a female squirrel.

“Howdy, there. The name’s Tadaeg or my more preferred nickname, Gadget,” the squirrel introduced herself.

“Wait, you were the dolphin at the train station?” asked a very confused Lincoln.

“This mask allows me to transform into anyone I want,” Gadget explained. “Or it will when I finish it. Right now I can only turn into dolphins. Anyway why’d my cousin send you two here?”

“Sandy’s your cousin?” asked a surprised SpongeBob. “She never mentioned you before.”

“That’s cause I asked her not to,” Gadget began to explain. “I’m a recluse. That’s why I’m known around as Tadeag and why she refers to me as her pen pal. She talks about you and her other friends all the time, SpongeBob.”

Gadget turned to Lincoln and asked who he was.

“I’m Lincoln,” Lincoln introduced himself. “Your cousin sent us here to ask you for something that can power a machine that open a hole to another world.”

“Oh, from another world are we?” said Gadget. “You know you should never travel through dimensions without a way back.”

“Well… it was really my sister that sent me here,” Lincoln explained.

“Guinea Pig?” Gadget asked.

“Not on purpose this time,” Lincoln mumbled.

Gadget walked over to a tool box and pulled a golden acorn out of it.

“This should be suffice,” said Gadget. “It’s more powerful than gas from a horse on a hot summer’s day after eating a can of old beans.”

SpongeBob leaned over to Lincoln and whispered, “She really is Sandy’s cousin…”

Gadget handed the acorn to Lincoln, who marveled at its brilliance.

“Yes!” said the excited 11 year old. “I can finally go home! I just hope no one claimed my room yet.”


	7. Chapter 7

SpongeBob and Lincoln walked out of Gadget’s lab and a hole in space opened in front of him. The Robed Figure walked through it with a trident and waved at the two of them.

“Hey, Lincoln, we finally found you,” said The Robed Figure.

“Who are you?” asked Lincoln.

“The one who will make you suffer… with style,” The Robed Figure said.

Lincoln remembered what Malie told him in his dream and realized that this figure was who she was talking about.

“You… You’re Vrej,” said Lincoln.

“What the- Who told you my name?!” asked The Robed Figure. “That ruins the whole mysterious vibe I’m trying to invoke! I might as just take my hood off.”

Lincoln was surprised by the figure’s tantrum and said, “You know… I’ve been underwater with talking fish and mammals and had a really strange dream yet you’re causing the weirdest moment in my life.”

“I’ve had weirder,” said SpongeBob.

“Anyway, let’s get to business,” said Vrej.

Vrej pointed the trident at the hole and to Lincoln’s surprise, a bubble holding his sisters came out of it.

“What the- Let my sisters go!” Lincoln demanded.

“Really? You want me to let them out of this bubble?” asked Vrej.

“Yes!” said Lincoln.

“Think about this carefully,” said Vrej. “You want me to let them out of this bubble right here, right now.”

“Yes!” Lincoln repeated.

“You want me to release them down here?” asked Vrej.

“He saying if he lets us go here, we’ll drown, Lincoln,” Lisa explained.

“Oh… Then give me the bubble!” Lincoln demanded.

“But I worked so hard to kidnap them,” Vrej whined.

“Hard? You pointed that giant fork at us and trapped us in a bubble. How was that hard?” asked a confused Leni.

“This isn’t a fork, it’s Neptune’s Trident,” said Vrej. “It’s a souvenir from when I took over Neptune’s castle and back on subject, it wouldn’t be fair to make Timmy suffer and not make you all suffer too.”

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO TIMMY?! Lola and Lana exclaimed.

“Oh you know, this and that,” said Vrej. “Wait a minute, I watched you guys for days now. Why do you care so much, Lola?”

“Of course, I care about you messing with my future husband!” Lola shouted.

“He’s not going to be your future husband!” said Lana. “He’s going to be mine!”

“No, he’s going to be mine!” Lola shouted back.

“Mine!”

“Mine!”

“Mine!”

“Guys! We’re hostages here!” Lori reminded them. “There’s more important things going on than your crushes!”

“You guys should have a TV show,” said Vrej. “It would be pretty entertaining. Anyway, back to you Lincoln. So I was thinking we should play a game. It’s called You Choose.”

“Choose what?” asked Lincoln.

“Who gets to return home,” Vrej answered. “You see, either you’ll get to go home and never see your sisters again with the added bonus of explaining this to your parents or they get to go home and never see you again… with the added bonus explaining it to your parents.”

“Go home by myself…” Lincoln wondered aloud.

Lincoln imagined what life would be like as a single child and realized how he could have all the attention and no longer deal with the antics his sisters force him to deal with.

“Lincoln, are you seriously considering leaving us behind?!” asked Lori.

“No, I was just thinking about a joke Luan told me,” said Lincoln. “I asked her one day when cleaning why she wasn’t using a vacuum cleaner.”

“Because vacuum cleaners suck,” Luan said before laughing. “Classic.”

“Hey, let’s give him time to think,” said Vrej. “Meet me at Neptune’s Castle when you got your answer and if you try to leave then I get to keep your sisters. Later!”

Vrej tossed the bubble holding The Loud Sisters back through the hole in space and jumped through it, closing behind him.

“You wouldn’t really leave your sisters here would you?” asked SpongeBob.

“Of course not,” said Lincoln. “I mean it may not be easy living with them and they sometimes gang up on me and sometimes make fun of me and embarrass me and ruin some of my schemes and scare away potential friends… what was I talking about again?”

“Leaving your sisters behind,” SpongeBob reminded him.

“Oh yeah,” said Lincoln. “Despite all that I wouldn’t give them up for anything… no matter how many times I may think that I would and I probably will again in the future… But like I said, deep down, I wouldn’t trade them for the world and I’m not going leaving them behind! It’s time for a rescue!”

“I’m ready!” SpongeBob said with a salute.

“But how do we stand a chance against a guy with Neptune’s Trident and can open wormholes at will?” Lincoln wondered aloud.

“Maybe Sandy can help us,” SpongeBob suggested.

“But it would take hours to get back to her place,” said Lincoln.

“Perhaps I can help.”

Lincoln and SpongeBob turned around and noticed Gadget walking up to them.

“I have something that can help,” said Gadget. “Follow me.”

Gadget led SpongeBob and Lincoln to the back of her lab and showed them a picture booth.

“Gadget, we don’t have time for pictures,” said Lincoln.

“Oh, this isn’t a picture booth,” said Gadget. “It’s really a teleporter. As soon as the camera flashes, you’ll be sent to cousin Sandy’s Treedome.”

“If we land exactly where Sandy’s standing, will we be stuck together?” asked SpongeBob.

“No, I made sure that won’t happen,” Gadget said in a reassuring tone.

SpongeBob and Lincoln stepped into the photo booth and pressed a green button. Gadget saw a flash from the booth and watched a picture of SpongeBob and Lincoln slide out of it.

“This is going into the scrapbook,” said Gadget.

Meanwhile at her Treedome, Sandy practiced her karate until she accidently chopped SpongeBob’s head in front of Lincoln.

“Whoa, where did you two come from?” asked Sandy. “By the way, sorry, SpongeBob.”

“You’re cousin, Gadget sent us here with her photo booth,” SpongeBob explained.

“Oh… she finished it,” Sandy said with a nod.

“Sandy, we need your help!” said Lincoln. “Some guy named Vrej has Neptune’s Trident, kidnapped my sisters and are holding them at Neptune’s Castle! We need a way to save them!”

“I think I have something that can help us,” Sandy said as she walked to her tree.

She placed her hand on part of it and pushed it into the tree. An elevator rose up from the ground and she told SpongeBob and Lincoln to get on it. They rode the elevator down and Lincoln’s and SpongeBob’s jaws dropped at what they saw.

“Is that…?” Lincoln started.

“Yep,” said Sandy.

“Isn’t that what Plankton made?” asked SpongeBob.

“Yep, I was able to salvage it,” said Sandy. “He was too busy dealing with Patrick’s foot to see me take it.”

“Alright!” said Lincoln. “Then It’s time to teach Vrej that you don’t mess with The Loud Family!”


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile at Neptune’s Throne Room…

“So, how do you open up rifts in space?” asked Lisa.

“It’s a natural ability,” said Vrej. “I can do it at will. It’s like magic.”

“There’s no such thing as magic,” Lisa retorted.

“You wouldn’t say that if you remembered what happened on Halloween,” said Vrej. “Then you would-”

Vrej stopped mid-sentence and looked up.

“Let the games begin,” said Vrej.

Meanwhile, a rocket, piloted by Sandy, flew up to the palace as Lincoln grabbed his bag of supplies.

“We’re almost there, Lincoln,” said Sandy. “Get ready to jump!”

Lincoln opened a nearby hatch and pulled a bottle of bubble soap out of his pocket.

“Here goes nothing,” Lincoln said as he prepared to jump.

The rocket flew over the palace, prompting Sandy to shout, “Now!”

Lincoln jumped out of the rocket and fell toward the palace. Lincoln dipped his bubble wand in the bubble soap and blew a large bubble around him. Lincoln smashed through the roof of the palace and landed in the Throne Room. Lincoln popped the bubble and, in an excited tone, said, “That was one of the coolest things I’ve done in my life!”

“Ah, Lincoln… you could have used the door, but it’s not my palace,” said Vrej. “So have you made your decision?”

“Yeah, and I choose…”

“That you’re not leaving them behind and are going to save them and you’re all going home together,” Vrej interrupted. “Yeah, I knew it would come to that.”

Vrej sat up from Neptune’s Throne and pointed the trident at Lincoln.

“But how are you going to save them?” asked Vrej. “You don’t have the power of The Fairy Sages or Timmy and his fairies.”

“No…” said Lincoln. “But I have sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea… That sounded so much cooler in my head.”

“And where is your spongy friend?” asked Vrej.

“He should be here,” Lincoln said as he looked at his watch. “In 3… 2… 1.”

Lincoln ducked as a giant red karate glove smasked through the Throne Room and flung Vrej out of the palace. Vrej recovered mid-air and to his shock, a giant robot version of SpongeBob in karate gear was floating in front of him. From inside the robot, SpongeBob activated the speaker and said, “Hi, Vrej!”

“What the heck?! You have a giant robot?!” asked Vrej.

“Well, actually Plankton made it,” said SpongeBob. “You see, he made a robot army to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula but the robot machine had the lever on not obey and me and friends had to save Bikini Bottom from the robots rampage and fight against Robo-Sandy, Robo-Patrick, Robo-Plankton and this one SpongeBot SteelPants,  but that’s besides the point. Allow me show you the power of robot kah-ray-tae!”

SpongeBot raised its left arm and karate chopped Vrej as Lincoln walked up to the bubble holding his sisters.

“Stand back!” said Lincoln. “I’m going to pop Vrej’s bubble!... Again that sounded cooler in my head.”

“But if you break the bubble… we’ll drown, Lincoln,” Lori pointed out.

“Speaking of which, how come you can breathe underwater, lil bro?” asked Luna.

Lincoln pointed to his collar and explained that wearing it allowed him to breathe underwater and explained he had some for them too.

Now stand back!” Lincoln said as he backed away from the bubble.

As soon as he was far enough, Lincoln charged at the bubble in the air and karate chopped it. To his surprise and complete embarrassment, the bubble didn’t pop. Sandy walked into the Throne Room and said, “You better get the collars ready, Lincoln, I’ll handle the bubble.”

“Right…” mumbled the embarrassed 11-year old.

Sandy popped the bubble with a karate chop and Lincoln handed his sisters the collars, allowing them to breathe underwater. Suddenly, SpongeBot crashed into the Throne Room and Vrej jumped on top of it.

“Look if a sea sponge can beat this robot, I’m pretty sure the guy with Neptune’s Trident can,” Vrej pointed out.

Sandy pulled out her rope and lassoed the trident. She jerked it out of Vrej’s hands and grabbed it herself.

“You mean this trident?” said the smug squirrel.

Vrej lunged at Sandy, who quickly handed the trident to Lincoln. Sandy then jumped into the air and, with a roundhouse kick to the face, knocked Vrej into a nearby pillar. Before the dust cleared, Vrej jumped out of the pillar and set his sights towards Lincoln. As Vrej dived towards him, he heard Lynn shout, “Lincoln, over here!”

Lynn was at the other side of the room, waving her arms, signaling Lincoln to throw her the trident. Lincoln tossed the trident over Vrej and Lynn jumped up to catch it. Vrej turned towards Lynn and lunged at her, only for her to step to the side, resulting in him crashing into SpongeBot.

“Think it's time for a game of keep away,” said Lynn.

SpongeBob popped out of one of SpongeBot’s holes and cheerfully said, “I think I have something that can help.”

SpongeBob pulled out his bubble wand, dipped it into his bubble soap and blew bubbles shaped like a pair of rollerblades.

“Try them,” said SpongeBob.

Lynn was skeptical, but she figured that it wouldn't hurt to try. She tried them out and was surprised that they didn't pop.

“Hey, SpongeBob,” Lincoln called out. “Think you can make a guitar?”

“You got it, Lincoln,” SpongeBob said while giving Lincoln a thumbs up.

SpongeBob blew a bubble in the shape of an electric guitar and another in the shape of a pick. He gave it to Lynn who then skated over to and gave them to Luna.

“A bubble guitar?” said a confused Luna.

“Bubbles work differently here,” said Lincoln. “Try it.”

Luna strummed the strings of the bubble guitar and was impressed that it was able to emulate a real instrument.

“Now how about a ‘little beating them at their own game music’?” Lincoln suggested.

“You got it, man,” Luna said before playing her new guitar.

Vrej climbed out of SpongeBot and smugly said, “If you want to play, then let's play!”

Lynn skated towards the a group pillars of the room and Vrej flew after her. After following her through a series of pillars, he suddenly ran into a sash and was flung back to another pillar. Lola and Lana stepped from behind the pillars they were hiding behind and gave each other a high-five for their successful trap. Vrej stood up and soon Lynn skated past him while imitating the Road Runner. She stopped a few feet away and mockingly said, “What’s wrong? Can’t keep up?”

“I’m supposed to be the one messing with you guys with the trident, not the other way around,” said a very annoyed Vrej. “Now give it to me!”

A pie was then pushed in his face by Luan, who chuckled as she said, “Alright, but you asked for it!”

Vrej wiped the pie off his face and to his surprise, Lori and Leni were at his side, posing for a selfie.

“Say cheese,” said Leni.

“What are you two doing?” asked Vrej.

Lori snapped a picture of them with her phone and the two gushed about how good the selfie was, confusing Vrej.

“What is wrong with you two?” asked Vrej.

“What do you mean?” asked Leni.

“Does this really seem like the time to take a selfie?” asked Vrej.

“Or we weren’t just taking a selfie, we were distracting you,” Lori said with a smug smile.

Lori and Leni stepped out of Vrej view to reveal a giant boulder heading his way. The boulder knocked him into a nearby wall and Lori and Leni turned towards Lisa manning a catapult.

“Nice shot, Lisa,” said Lori.

“My calculation was off a bit, but it was good enough,” Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses.

A hole in space opened up behind her and Vrej grabbed her by the neck.

“That… hurt…” Vrej muttered as he strangled Lisa.

Vrej was then tapped on the shoulder and he turned around. To his surprise, Lincoln was standing behind him and splashed his bubble soap in Vrej’s face. Vrej screamed in pain and released his grip on Lisa, allowing her to breathe again. Vrej stumbled away from them, ran into another pillar and placed his hands on it to balance himself. After the pain subsided, Vrej realized that the pillar he was holding on to was unusually scaly. Vrej slowly opened his eyes and realized he wasn’t holding on to a pillar, he was holding on to a giant green tail. Vrej looked up and realized he was standing in front of a very angry King Neptune with Lucy and Lily on his shoulders.

“Look who we found in the dungeon,” said Lucy.

Lynn rolled by and returned the trident to its rightful owner.

“Hey… Neptune. Looking good,” Vrej said in a meek tone. “How’s it going?”

“SILENCE!” Neptune shouted in a loud thunderous tone. “You wrecked my castle, hurt my family and emasculated with me! You shall PAY!”

King Neptune pointed his trident at Vrej and fired a beam of electricity at him, eradicating him.

“Well, that was a blast,” said Luan.

SpongeBob laughed at the pun and said, “That’s a good one!”


	9. Chapter 9

Sandy’s Treedome…

“What did the shark say to fish who didn’t want to say anything?” asked Luan.

“What did he say?” asked SpongeBob.

“I have waves of making you talk,” said Luan.

SpongeBob and Luan laughed at the joke which confuses Lori.

“I can’t believe that someone’s laughing at Luan’s joke,” said Lori.

“I wonder how his pants are square?” Leni wondered aloud.

“You two aren’t shocked that he’s a talking sponge?” asked Lincoln.

Lori and Leni shook their heads, surprising Lincoln.

“Okay then…,” said Lincoln.

Lisa watched Sandy put the finishing touches on her machine and looked over the blueprints.

“These are pretty good,” said Lisa.  “I can also see what I did wrong.”

“What was that?” asked Sandy.

“I incorrectly wired mine,” Lisa answered in a disappointed tone.

“Well, we all make mistakes,” said Sandy. “Now let’s fire this puppy up.”

Suddenly, everyone was poofed out of the treedome and into a white room.

“What just happened?!” asked Lincoln.

“Lincoln?”

Lincoln turned around and was surprised to see his pen pal, Timmy, was there along with his friend, Chloe, and his Fairies, Cosmo and Wanda.

“What are you guys doing here?” asked Timmy. “And where is here?”

“I don’t know,” Lincoln replied. “And why are those two floating in the air?”

Lincoln pointed to Cosmo and Wanda who quickly hid their wands and gave him a weak smile.

“Oh, um… they’re wearing a hovering device that lets them float,” Timmy answered in a suspicious manner. “I got it from the internet.”

Suddenly, The Fairy Sages poofed into the room, surprising everyone.

“No need to make up stories, Timmy,” said the Green Sage. “It is time for the truth. But before we do that we must return to the Loud Family the memories of what happened on Halloween.”

The Green Sage snapped his fingers and The Loud Siblings instantly remembered what really happened on Halloween.

“OMG!” Leni exclaimed. “I lost the dress I thought up.”

“Leni, we fought against a demon and you’re thinking about the dress?” asked Lincoln.

“I always wanted it…” Leni muttered.

“Fairy Sages, why did you bring us here?” asked Wanda.

“We wanted to tell you about Vrej,” said the Blue Sage.

“Who?” asked Timmy.

“The cloaked figure that the Loud family, SpongeBob and Sandy defeated,” the Purple Sage answered. “The same one you encountered on Valentine’s Day.”

“Wait a minute…,” Timmy said before turning to the Loud Siblings. “You guys beat that crazy guy? That’s… awesome! I mean I wanted to do it myself, so I feel a little cheated, but it doesn’t change the fact that what you guys did was awesome.”

Seeing this as an opportunity to impress Timmy, Lola rushed up to Timmy and said, “I did most of the work!”

“It was a team effort,” Lana said before dragging Lola away from Timmy.

“But, wait… why’d you take our memories away just to give it back?” Luna asked the Fairy Sages.

“Yeah, it makes no cents,” Luan said as she flipped a quarter.

“We took them away in the first place in hopes you could return to your normal lives,” the Blue Sage answered. “Unfortunately, that didn’t happen. You became the objects of Vrej’s revenge.”

“Who was Vrej?” asked Lincoln.

“He was Nomed’s son,” the Red Sage answered.

Everyone in the room couldn’t believe what they just heard.

“Nomed had a son?!” asked Timmy. “How is that possible?”

“Well, you see Timmy,” said Cosmo. “When two people who love each other very much…”

“NEVER MIND!” Timmy shouted.

“So he wanted revenge for us defeating his father?” asked Lucy.

“That is right,” the Green Sage confirmed.

“Did he not know that his father was a sadistic monster that turned other people into monsters?” Lori asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Like father, like son. They’re both crazy,” said Timmy. “Good thing that aren’t any others.”

Upon hearing that, Lincoln instantly remembered Malie and asked, “Did Nomed have any other children?”

“He had a daughter, but we don’t know what happened to her,” the Blue Sage answered.

“Great! There is another one!” said Timmy, annoyed by the fact that there was another potential Nomed.

“I don’t think she’s like Nomed,” said Lincoln.

“How would you know?” asked Timmy.

“I know it’s going to sound weird,” said Lincoln. “But she appeared in my dream to warn me about Vrej.”

“That doesn’t sound any weirder then a block of cheese with a face,” Timmy said as he stared at SpongeBob.

“Hi,” said SpongeBob.

“…that can talk,” Timmy added.

“You have Fairies that can grant wishes,” Lincoln pointed out.

“Point taken,” said Timmy. “Now, uh, what Ronnie Anne will do when she finds out that you were dreaming about another girl?”

“It was a message!” Lincoln said in a defensive tone.

“I’m sure she’ll understand,” Chloe said in a reassuring tone.

“You never met her, Chloe,” said Timmy. “Don’t give him false hope.”

“So… what now?” Sandy asked the Fairy Sages.

“We will now return you home where you all can return to your normal lives,” said the Blue Sage.

The Blue Sage snapped his fingers and poofed everyone home.

“Weren’t we going to tell them about Nomed’s backstory and the reason why his son was going after them despite Nomed’s deeds?” the Purple Sage asked.

“We were, but I don’t think they would have cared to listen,” said the Blue Sage.

“What about Nomed’s daughter?” the Purple Sage asked.

“We will have to wait and see what she will do,” the Blue Sage answered. “Until then, they will all have to be on their guard in case she does try something.”


	10. Chapter 10

2 days later, Lincoln and Timmy sat at the Krusty Krab, waiting for their order.

“So how does this whole Fairy GodParents thing work?” asked Lincoln.

“Well, if a kids miserable enough, they get Fairies to that grant their every wish,” Timmy explained. “Unfortunately, there are rules.”

“Like?”

“Too much to count. Point is you can’t get away with everything.”

“Oh. Well, thanks for helping Lisa with the whole Fairy thing. Apparently, she really couldn’t handle the existence of magic.”

“Yeah, fortunately I have experience with geniuses.”

SpongeBob walked out of the kitchen and placed two Krabby Patties on the table.

“Here you go guys,” said SpongeBob. “Two Krabby Patties fresh off the grill. It’s on my paycheck.”

“Don’t you mean on the house?” asked Lincoln.

“No, Mr. Krabs said you can have these for free as long as it’s deducted from my paycheck,” SpongeBob explained.

Lincoln reached for one of the patties and realized something was wrong.

“You know… I don’t remember every coming here,” said Lincoln.

“And I don’t remember ordering,” said Timmy.

“And I don’t remember coming to work early today,” said SpongeBob. “Or there being a girl at this table.”

Timmy and Lincoln turned around and were shocked to find Malie sitting at their table.

“Stranger Danger!” Timmy shouted out in surprise.

Lincoln and SpongeBob stared at Timmy, who meekly said, “I think I’m spending too much time Chloe…”

“Malie… are we dreaming?” asked Lincoln.

“Yes, you are,” said Malie. “The proof is that you’re underwater without your collars.”

Lincoln looked at his neck and realized he wasn’t wearing a collar.

“Ah, so you’re Nomed’s daughter and Vrej’s sister,” said Timmy. “Are you crazy too?”

“I’m not like my brother or father,” said Malie. “Though to be fair, they weren’t always like that. They used to be good people.”

“The guy who tried to destroy Fairy kind and tried to kill us and the other guy who hurt me and tried to kill SpongeBob and the Louds were good people?” asked Timmy. “Sure…”

“They were, but something happened over 1000 years ago,” said Malie. “Back then…”

“Wait,” said Timmy. “Over a 1000 years ago? How old are you?”

“…Over a 1000 years old?” said Malie. “Um, anyway, I just wanted to apologize for what my family has done to you all and to wish you a good morning.”

“Morning?” said Lincoln. “What do you…”

Lincoln woke in his room and said, “I should have seen that coming.”

Suddenly, Timmy poofed into Lincoln’s room and asked, “Did you have the same dream I did?”

“Malie at the Krusty Krab?” Lincoln asked back.

“That’s the one,” said Timmy.

“I wonder how SpongeBob will react to it,” Lincoln wondered aloud.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob sat in his kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee with his pet snail, Gary.

“Gee, Gary, I had the weirdest dream,” said SpongeBob.

“Meow,” said Gary.

“You had a weird dream too?”

“Meow.”

“It had ghost, aliens and other such things?”

“Meow.”

“And you think it means something?”

“Meow…”

“Wow and I thought I had a weird dream.”

SpongeBob looked at the clock and realized the Krusty Krab would open soon.

“It’s time for work!” SpongeBob said as he put on his uniform. “Bye, Gary!”

SpongeBob ran out his pineapple home and shouted, “Good morning world! I’M READY!”

** Lincoln Loud’s Underwater Adventure: The End **


	11. Epilogue

On an empty beach, Malie watched the sunset. It was her 2nd favorite time of the day. She loved to watch the sky go dark before revealing the brilliant lights of the nighttime stars.

"How did I know I'd find you here?"

Malie turned around towards the source of the voice and then turned back to the sea.

"You know this is my favorite spot to watch the sunset, brother," Malie answered.

Vrej soon walked up next to Malie and lowered his hood.

"I assume this isn't a social visit," said Malie.

"I'm socializing with you now, aren't I?" Vrej retorted. "And honestly you should be thankful that I am."

"Why?" asked Malie.

"Cause you warned Lincoln about me!" Vrej snapped. "Why'd you do that? I mean they took out our dad. Does that not register to you?"

"You know as well as I do what happened that night. Father was hurting people and someone had to stop them," Malie pointed out. "Also, do you think he would **really** condone your actions?"

"Not like I hurt anyone…" Vrej muttered. "And you know I tried."

"You're saying that what you did to on Valentine's Day didn't hurt anybody?" asked Malie. "Even if he doesn't show it, Timmy is still pretty hurt by what happened then."

"I call it poetic justice," Vrej shrugged.

"Brother…" Malie started.

"What?!" Vrej exclaimed. "Was I supposed to let another injustice go?!"

"You know you're just lashing out at them for what happened in the past, right?" said Malie.

"So?" the stubborn Vrej responded. "Have them bring dad back from the dead and I'll stop."

"That's impossible…" Malie started.

"Well, then I won't stop," said Vrej.

"No, I mean it's impossible because father isn't dead," Malie finished.

"What?" Vrej responded with surprise.


	12. Deleted Scene

Back at the Loud House…

“Where is he, Lisa?! What have you done to our brother?!” Lynn shouted as she shook Lisa back and forth.

“I don't know! He could be anywhere!” said Lisa.

“He's probably in a world where zombies rule,” said Lucy.

Lynn imagined Lincoln surrounded by zombies and ending up as their lunch. The Loud sisters ganged up on Lisa and yelled at her for causing Lincoln’s disappearance, until Lori blew her whistle gaining her attention.

“Guys, this isn't the time to be ganging up on Lisa,” said Lori. “We need to focus on getting Lincoln back. Lisa, how long will it take you to build a working model of your projector?”

“Maybe a couple of hours at most,” said Lisa.

“Okay. You work on that while we try to cover up Lincoln’s disappearance,” said Lori. “Just be sure to work fast, who knows what horrors Lincoln’s going through.”

Meanwhile, Lincoln, now wearing a collar that allowed him to breath underwater, waited for SpongeBob on his front yard. Lincoln stared at SpongeBob’s Pineapple home and thought to himself, “I can't believe SpongeBob lives in a pineapple… and what's a pineapple doing under the sea?”

SpongeBob walked outside with a bottle of bubble soap and a bubble wand and handed it to Lincoln.

“Alright, Lincoln, are you ready to blow some bubbles?” SpongeBob asked as he handed the bubble wand and soap to Lincoln.

“Sure,” said Lincoln. “Let’s do this!”

Lincoln dipped his bubble wand into the bubble soap, raised to his face and tried to blow a bubble, but was unable to blow one. Lincoln tried again and again until he eventually ran out of breath.

“Why… can’t… I… blow… a… bubble…?” Lincoln asked as he tried to catch his breath.

“It’s all in the technique, Lincoln,” said SpongeBob.

“Technique?” asked Lincoln.

Lincoln was confused. He didn’t think that the simple task of blowing bubbles needed any techniques.

“Alright, Lincoln, watch and learn,” SpongeBob. “First go like this, spin around. Stop! Double take three times: one, two, three. Then pelvic thrust! Whoooo! Whooooooo! Stop on your right foot, Don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town. Bring-it-a-round-town. Then you do this, then this, and this, and that, and-this-and-that-and-this-and-that, and then...”

Lincoln couldn't believe what he just saw SpongeBob do. SpongeBob finished his bubble blowing technique and blew a bubble the exact size and shape of Lincoln. Lincoln was impressed by the bubble and SpongeBob blew another one shaped like a Krabby Patty. SpongeBob blew more bubbles in different shapes and sizes until he suddenly stopped. Lincoln noticed a serious look on his face and wondered why.

“My jellyfish sense is tingling,” SpongeBob said before running into his house.

Lincoln followed SpongeBob to his attic and was surprised to find that there was a giant telescope there. SpongeBob aimed the telescope at Jellyfish Fields and was shocked by what he saw. There were hundreds of new jellyfish there, which meant one thing…

“Today’s the annual Jellyfish migration!” SpongeBob exclaimed.

“What's that?” asked Lincoln.

“It's the one time of year that Jellyfish from all around come to Jellyfish Fields,” SpongeBob explained. “It's the only time where jellyfish hunters can catch jellyfish that we normally can't catch. It's the ultimate jellyfishing experience!”

Even though he never "jellyfished" before, SpongeBob enthusiasm on the subject caused him to become interested.

“That's sound fun!” said Lincoln.

“I know right?” said SpongeBob. “Now let's suit up!”

SpongeBob grabbed Lincoln's and together they jumped down a nearby ventilation shaft. They landed in front of a pair of ropes and rode them down to the basement. Once they reached the bottom, SpongeBob and Lincoln waved their arms around due to suffering from an extreme case of rope burn. Once their hand cooled down, SpongeBob led Lincoln to a nearby cabinet that held his jellyfish equipment. SpongeBob grabbed himself and Lincoln jellyfishing nets and put on his safety glasses. SpongeBob and Lincoln walked out of SpongeBob’s pineapple where they were approached by SpongeBob’s best friend, Patrick Star, who already had his jellyfish net.

“SpongeBob, did you feel the migration?” asked Patrick.

“You bet I did!” said the excited sponge. “Now is the time to partake in the ultimate jellyfishing challenge!”

SpongeBob pulled out his bubble wand and blew a bubble torpedo. SpongeBob, Patrick and Lincoln hopped on and rode the bubble torpedo to Jellyfish Fields. As they flew across a wave of jellyfish, SpongeBob’s excitement grew and grew until he eventually jumped off the torpedo and fell towards the jellyfish. SpongeBob was stung by hundreds of jellyfish on his way down and crashed into the ground face first. Lincoln and Patrick ran up to SpongeBob and Lincoln asked, “Are you okay, SpongeBob?”

“I probably should have taken a more subtle approach,” SpongeBob muttered before sitting up.

SpongeBob looked around and noticed a gold jellyfish swimming nearby.

*gasp* Look, guys, it’s the legendary golden jellyfish,” said SpongeBob, pointing to the gold jellyfish.

“Why is it so legendary?” asked Lincoln.

“It’s the one jellyfish that’s always avoided capture. It always gets away,” SpongeBob explained. "Until today!"


End file.
